1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery bows. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a bow limb to the riser of a bow handle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exist many different ways for mounting the upper and lower bow limbs of a compound bow to the upper and lower ends of a riser of the bow handle. Most commonly, the butt of each bow limb is positioned into a rectilinear limb pocket aligned contiguous with the outer planar surface of the bow handle riser. The butt of the limb is then affixed to the riser by a limb bolt inserted through a hole in the butt of the bow limb, through a corresponding hole in the limb pocket and then threaded into a threaded hole in the forward most end of the outer planar surface of the riser. During drawing of the bow, the bow limb pivots against the rearward edge of the limb pocket. Typically, the draw weight of the bow may be slightly reduced by unthreading the limb bolt a slight distance to decrease the distance between the tips of the upper and lower bow limbs.
Unfortunately, the pivoting of the limb against the rearward edge of the limb pocket during drawing of the bow, imparts great stress to the bow limb at the pivot point. Premature failure of the bow limb therefore often occurs at such pivot point.
Further, it is noted that the “middle” portion of the bow limb between such pivot point and the limb bolt seeks to bow outwardly during the drawing of the bow. However, the limb bolt precludes the forward most butt of the bow limb from flexing to follow the natural outward flexing of the middle portion of the bow limb between such pivot point and the limb bolt. Hence, considerable stress is imparted to the forward most butt of the bow limb due to the fact that limb bolt rigidly secures the butt of the bow limb to the riser.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the archery art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a limb mounting system for a compound bow that reduces the stress imparted to a bow limb that pivots against the rearward edge of the handle riser drawing of the bow.
Another object of this invention is to provide a limb mounting system for a compound bow that includes a pivotable bow limb fulcrum at the rearward edge of the handle riser during drawing of the bow.
Another object of this invention is to provide a positive positioning system for connecting a bow limb to a handle riser that allows the forward most butt of the bow limb to flex and follow the natural outward flexing of the middle portion of the bow limb between such pivot point and the limb bolt during drawing of the bow.
Another object of this invention is to provide a positive mounting system for connecting the butt of a bow limb to a handle riser including complementary limb bolt head, swivel washer and limb cap that allow the butt of the bow limb to swivel during the drawing of the bow.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.